This invention relates to barbecuing and more particularly to a tool for lifting grates, plates and grids off of the burner of barbecuing equipment.
The quick and easy tool disclosed for lifting grid plates and ash grates from a burner assembly, especially when hot releases one hand for adding to, moving about and/or removing hot or cold charcoal briquets from the barbecue assembly. This tool is also useful after barbecuing for removing the messy grills from the burner for cleaning purposes.